


Words

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Gage never figured Nora would get off on his filthy talk, but when she does? He has no problem giving her as much as she can take.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 28: Humiliation
> 
> Only a few days left!! We are almost there, folks!

 

Gage kept Nora still, her wrists caught in his hands, her chest to the floor, her weight on her knees. Her wrists were thin, fitting in a single hand of his with ease. “You were fucking begging for my cock, weren’t you?”

She tried to answer, but the cloth he’d gagged her with prevented anything but a mess of jumbled sounds to escape.

“You always make so much fucking noise, you know that? Always talking, always ordering people around, always bitching. This though? This is what you want, ain’t it? This is exactly what you wanted from the first time you walked in here, acting like you were anything other than a whore.”

Her back arched as he fucked with hard, deep thrusts. Neither of ‘em had ever been gentle people. Fuck gentle. That shit got people killed, and he didn’t plan on being killed any time soon.

Gage angled his body and landed a hard swat to her ass, near the outside because he sure as fuck wasn’t pulling out of her. The way her ass shook, the way the muscles tensed after the strike, fuck he loved that sight. Could look at that shit all day.

He’d kept himself from coming already, held that shit off. His piece of shit daddy hadn’t taught him much, but one of the lessons he’d shared when drunk off his ass was that a man didn’t blow his load before the girl did or he wouldn’t find many people who wanted to fuck him.

That shit meant even more when you weren’t dealing with some floozy in a bar late at night, but when it was someone you actually cared about.

And he did care about her. They might enjoy their games, and she sure as hell got off to the shit that came out of his mouth, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her.

They both knew it. Maybe they weren’t the type to watch the stars, but fuck it, they both knew it was love.

“Your cunt is the reason I keep you around. Fuck knows you don’t run this place worth shit. Nah, it’s all about this, about you spreading these thighs of yours and letting me in.” He groaned as the humiliating words left his lips, the sensation of her cunt squeezing down around him driving him on.

How the hell a hard-ass like Nora got off on this, he didn’t think he’d ever get. If anyone else said any of the shit he said, she’d put ‘em down. Nothing and no one spoke shit against Nora, yet she fucking dripped when he said every filthy thing he could think of.

And worse? He liked it, too. When he demeaned her, it was like having some part of her she didn’t give to anyone else. So, maybe they weren’t sweet, and maybe she wasn’t gonna cry on his fucking shoulder, but when she moaned as he called her his filthy cock-sleeve, that was a part of her she hid from everyone else.

He found he got off to it, too.

So Gage released her wrists and wrapped his hand around her hair. He clutched it in a single tight grasp and lifted her to her knees. His lips went to her ear, biting down on her lobe and tugging it. His other hand went to her clit, stroking across it with rough touches.

She gasped, words passing the gag that he couldn’t recognize, though he was pretty sure he heard his name a hell of a lot. Funny that his name jumbled through a gag could make him even harder.

“Come on, my fucktoy, you know you ain’t never held out on me. You’re going to come whether you want to or not because you know you get off on that. You can struggle all you want, can act like you’re above this, but we both know this is what you want. You want someone who will fuck you like the little slut you are, who will give you what you need and treat you like the hole you are.” He ground his hips to shove as deep as he could.

The way she panted through the gag, the way she trembled, it said she was close.

Gage went for the kill, his fingers rubbing hard against her clit as he all but snarled into her ear. “Maybe, next time Mason behaves, I’ll let him have a taste. Might as well pass you around, you’re too fucking needy to keep to myself. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? A cock-slut like you, to get fucked by him? Hell, maybe I’ll sit back and just watch. He’ll pry these thighs apart, not that it takes much work, and you’ll be a good girl for him, won’t you?” She nodded, breath so fast and shallow that her head had to be fuzzy. “Yeah, bet you would. But, shit, it’s how you look best, spread out around a cock, face flushed, those screams that get fucked outta you. And that wouldn’t be enough for you, because, nah, one cock wouldn’t satisfy you. I’d push you forward, press against your ass, and give you exactly what you were wanting, huh?”

That was it. Nora pushed back against him, body going rigid, those panting breaths freezing. He was always amazed at the way, when she came, she went bone silent. Every muscle locked down, even her cunt squeezing around him like a vice, and she didn’t make a fucking sound.

The tightening of her cunt made him give up the fight, too. He filled her, breath heavy against her neck.

He gave himself a few moments before he pulled out, a reluctant groan at the cold air on his wet cock. He eased her down into the bed, removed the gag, crawled in after her, and pulled her against his chest.

She trembled, overwhelmed like she always was after they did that. Still, she buried her face against him, rubbed her cheek over his bare chest.

Gage ran his fingers through her hair. “How ya feeling, boss?”

“Good. Tired.”

He laughed as he pulled a blanket over her, tucking it around her. “Yeah, ain't surprised.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then shifted on the bed to find a more comfortable position.

One of his hands stroked through her hair, the other rubbing over her arm to bring her down from the high she always rode, to keep her from crashing. She snuggled closer, arm draped over him, cheek still against his chest. Eventually, the trembling stopped. Must have fallen asleep.

Gage looked down at her, her bare shoulder visible above the line of the blanket. He risked it all, whispering the thing he never dared say any other time, the thing he’d only say when she was asleep, and it was safe. “Fucking love you, sweetheart.”

She moved, casting her gaze up at him from beneath those eyelashes of her, a smile across her lips, the fucking girl a step ahead of him like always. “I love you, too.” She set her face back on his chest and curled in closer to his side.

Gage laughed and shook his head as he kept the soft touches up. Hell, he couldn’t even be mad. Wasn’t a thing he ever said meant more to him than that.

  
  



End file.
